


In a heartbeat.

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: “It felt so fuckin’ real Fangs.. too real.”he frowned.”It felt like i had really lost you,it fucked me up..”Sweet pea admitted.Inspired by this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=191&v=xQcFKLhbs-8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first on tumblr and then put it here!  
> I may have done a smidge of editing after moving it to here, it'll be subtle differences between the tumblr version and this one. Either way Enjoy!
> 
> Leave me some love!  
> #LetSwangsDate

_What if you had a chance to go back and do it again? One shot to go back and do exactly what you were afraid to do before, would you take it?_

_“In a heartbeat.” Sweet pea said._

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

_The sound of banging on his trailer door woke him up, he groaned,head pounding as he slowly glanced around. Hungover.That’s what he was.Another loud knock on the door made him sit up,fingers carding through his dark hair as he stumbled his way toward the door- whipping it open._

_“What?”he said grumpily._

_Fangs eyes widened as the door swung open and almost hit him,he looked up at his best friend._

_“Dude,what the hell happened to you? You look like hell.” he commented. Sweet Pea stared at the shorter serpent as if he was looking at a ghost.Mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to find the words._

_“Pea,the hell did you drink last night?”Fangs asked as he let himself in,pushing past the taller Serpent. Sweet Pea closed the door after a moment and turned to stare at Fangs._

_“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” Fogarty asked as he looked up at his best friend. “Do i have something on my fa-” He was cut off as Sweet Pea pulled him into a hug,he wrapped his arms around Sweet Pea holding him for a moment._

_“Sweet Pea,what’s going on?”Fangs asked softly._

_“Missed you that’s all.”Sweet Pea mumbled._

_“Bud, I haven’t gone anywhere..” The shorter said as he pulled back slowly to look up at Sweet Pea._

_Sweet Pea looked at him,taking in every detail of that perfect face. A hand came up and cupped the shorters cheek gently.Fangs felt his face flush, heat rising as he watched the other - confused._

_“Sweet Pea, what’s going on? you’re scaring me..”_

_“Give me a second.. okay?” Gently caressing Fangs cheek, Sweet Pea smiled fondly. Fangs slowly nodded as he kept his eyes on the other._

_“Okay.”he whispered._

_Sweet Pea slowly pulled away from Fangs and went to freshen up a little, Fangs watched him intently. Sweet Pea was acting weird and it instantly put Fangs on high alert. Sweet Pea disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes before returning, in what Fangs assumed was clean clothes._

_“We should probably head to school?”Fangs suggested._

_Sweet Pea arched an eyebrow as he glanced toward the shorter._

_“I was thinking maybe we could skip today? Just you and me head out for a day trip?”Sweet asked curiously, a hopeful look in his brown eyes. Fangs met his gaze and nodded slowly._

_“Yeah, yeah okay. Let’s take a day trip.”he nodded.”Where are we headed?” he asked watching Sweet Pea get a bag ready._

_\--------------------------------------_

_Sweet Pea and Fangs ended up taking a ride by the coast, it was chilly but nothing the two of them couldn’t handle. Fangs continued to keep his eye on Sweet pea the whole time. The two of them were sitting on the pier now, just listening to waves and the wind and the seagulls. Fangs bit his lower lip in thought before finally breaking the silence._

_“Sweet Pea,this is nice and all but..”He paused.”What’s going on?” Fogarty asked softly. Sweet pea shook his head slowly as his gaze stayed focus on the water, Fangs kept watching him, he sighed and reached up gently turned Sweet Pea’s face toward him. Sweet Pea’s brown eyes met Fangs and they locked eyes for a minute._

_“I’m worr-” Fangs was cut off by Sweet Pea’s lips gently pressed against his own, he closed his eyes and easily melted into the kiss. The kiss was tender,meaningful, pure. Sweet pea’s lips were softer than Fangs expected but he loved it. Sweet pea cupped his cheek gently as they kissed, Fangs fingers curled around the familiar leather jacket as he kept the other close. A few minutes passed before finally they pulled apart to take in much needed breathes. Doe brown eyes met chocolate brown eyes as they both took a moment to process everything._

_It had been a long time coming, the two of them together, it had been a long, slow burn. But eventually everyone knew they would get to this point._

_“What took ya so long?”Fangs asked softly. Sweet Pea shrugged a little- lower lip tugged between his teeth as thought for a moment._

_“I don’t know.”he said honestly._

_“So why today? Why now? why here?” Fangs asked as he brushed some of Sweet Pea’s hair back._

_“Honestly?” Sweet Pea asked. Fangs nodded._

_“I had this weird dream, I saw you get shot..”he paused in thought.”You, uhm,you..”he couldn’t seem to push the words out._

_“I what?” Fangs asked._

_“You died in my arms.”Sweet pea said finally._

_“Must have been a hell of a dream, that explains why you were looking at me like you just saw a ghost.” Fangs  mused. Sweet pea gently caressed Fangs cheek, he looked him over fondly._

_“It felt so fuckin’ real Fangs.. too real.”he frowned.”It felt like I had really lost you. It fucked me up..”Sweet pea admitted. Fangs nodded as he watched Sweet pea,he listened closely as he reached up and gently stroked Pea’s cheek._

_“Hey,listen. You didn’t lose me i’m right here.” he said reassuringly.”I’m not going anywhere Sweet pea.”_

_“I just wanted to tell you right now, that i-i’ve always loved you.”Sweet Pea admitted._

_“I’ve loved you too.” Fangs said softly with a smile.”Ya know,i’ve always known that. The way you look at me, the way you talk to me, the way you care about me.. I knew.” Fangs said reassuringly.”Hearing you say it though? That’s my new favorite thing.”he whispered. Sweet Pea couldn’t help but smile as he listened._

_”Hearing it back is amazing.”he said honestly._

_“Well,I love you Sweet Pea,always have and always will.”he whispered. Fangs leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his lips, Sweet Pea melted into the kiss._

_\------------------------_

Sweet Pea’s eyes shot open, it felt like he had been crying. He found himself lying in a weird position, he realized that he didn’t remember where he was. A steady _beep beep beep_ drew his attention. Slowly sitting up he glanced toward the heart rate monitor. Sweet Pea glanced down to see Fangs laying there unconscious, Sweet pea frowned as he ran his hands over his face.

“Fangs, you have to wake up..”Sweet Pea said softly. Sweet pea took a hold of Fangs hand, holding it gently, his free hand reached up and carefully caressed his cheek.

“I should have told you this sooner but i was afraid to ruin what we had. I was afraid to let myself love you. But, Fangs, I need to tell you-I need you to know that I do love you. Man, I love you so much that it hurts.. Part of me knows that you know this and the other part of me says i shoulda just came out and said it sooner.” Sweet Pea kept his eyes on Fangs face for a while, gently stroking his warm cheek.

“I wish I didn’t wait so damn long.”he whispered.

Fangs ever so lightly squeezed Sweet pea’s hand, as if trying to let him know that he was listening, that he wasn’t giving up. Sweet pea glanced toward their hands in thought, he had sworn he felt the lightest little squeeze.

“I’m gonna do better, I promise. No more hiding, no more being afraid to love you..” Sweet Pea bit his lower lip as he glanced toward that sweet face.

“I wanna kiss you.. but I rather you remember that, so i need you to wake up for me.” Pea whispered. Sweet pea pressed a gentle kiss to Fangs knuckles, he wasn’t letting go. Fangs was a fighter,Sweet Pea knew Fangs better than anyone and he knew he wasn’t giving up without a fight.


	2. It's Gonna Take A Lot To Drag Me Away From You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's awake lover boy! And he wants to see you."

It had felt like years when in reality, it was only a week. A week from hell.

Sweet Pea often refused to leave Fangs side, he wouldn't eat, wouldn't dare go farther than that hallway. Despite Jughead or Toni's efforts. If Sweets feelings were a secret before, they sure weren't now.  Toni decided to bring in some food and some clothes for Sweet Pea.

"I brought food and i figured you could use a change of clothes."Toni said as she put the bag of clothes on Sweets lap, she set the bag of food on the bedside table. "And you're showering." Toni said as she folded her arms across her chest."I'll shove your ass into that shower if you don't go in yourself."

"But To-"

"No but's. You need to take care of yourself. Fangs would kick your ass for neglecting yourself like this."She said matter of factly.  Sweet Pea looked at Fangs before sighing and getting up."Fine. Don't leave him alone."Sweet Pea said firmly.

"Never."Toni replied as she took Sweet Pea's seat.

After a quick shower Sweet Pea changed into the clean clothes he was given, he brushed his dark hair back before catching his own gaze in the mirror, his brow furrowed. At least he was cleaner now, he still looked like hell though. Lack of sleep and food was taking a toll on him. Grabbing his towel he dried his raven locks as best as he could. Sweet Pea put the towel aside and wandered out of the bathroom to find Jones and Betty as well as Toni who was still in his seat.

"There he is."Jughead said as he laid eyes on the tall exhausted serpent. 

Betty walked over to him and took ahold of Sweet Pea's hands."We thought it'd do you some good if you tried to get some sleep."She said as she led him over to the couch, they had set up some pillows and a blanket. 

"I can't sleep."Sweet Pea looked toward Fangs as he was pulled toward said couch.

"He's gonna be right here when you wake up."Betty gently pushed Sweet Pea onto the couch. "Plus you wanna be well rested when he wakes up."

" _If._ "

" **When**."Betty said firmly."Because he's waking up." 

Sweet Pea bit his lower lip as his gaze wandered toward Fangs again. "He is."he nodded. 

"Exactly, so get some sleep. He's safe with us Sweet Pea." Toni said as she looked from Fangs to Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea felt like a zombie, he was drained on all fronts. So much so that he didn't even have the energy to argue with anyone in the room. Instead the tall serpent layed on the couch, eyes still focused on his best friend. It wasn't long before Sweet Pea was out cold. 

"I really thought he would have fought us a little more on that."Betty whispered. "He's exhausted."Toni said."He's been here for a week and i don't think he's really eaten."she said softly.

Jughead looked from Fangs to Sweet Pea."Do you think he's gonna tell him when he wakes up?"  

"Definitely." Toni pulled her pink hair up into a ponytail. "There's no way Sweet Pea wouldn't tell him. Watching the one person you love more than anything in the world- being there when he got shot and having his blood on your hands, feeling so helpless."She paused. "There's no way Sweet Pea's gonna keep quiet about his feelings." 

"How did you know?"Betty asked.

"Sweet Pea told me. He was scared though,afraid to ruin the friendship."The pink haired serpette said.

Betty nodded as she sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at Sweet Pea as he slept. "It makes sense."she mused."Best friends is one thing but, the way they've looked at one another? That's something else entirely." She brushed a few strands of Sweet pea's hair back.

"Too oblivious to see that they feel the same way about one another."Jughead looked from Sweet Pea to Fangs. "Fogarty's a fighter though, he's gonna pull through."Jughead got into the bag of food which, earned him a slap from Toni.

"That's for Sweet Pea!"She said.

"I'll get him more. I'm starving." Jug said with a pout.

Toni rolled her eyes."Fine."

\--------------------

Hours went by; Betty and Jughead were in and out of the room as they dealt with serpent business. Cheryl popped in to see her girlfriend, she hung around for a little while giving Toni some company. Cheryl convinced Toni to leave the room for a few minutes to get some coffee.  Fangs mom stopped in as she always did. She would make small talk with Sweet Pea, however, Ms.Fogarty noticed that he was asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she carefully pulled the blanket up and then turned to her son,making sure he was comfortable. She talked softly to him about his siblings and then about Sweet Pea before leaving to tend to her other kids.

It wasn't until later that Sweet Pea woke up and groggily made his way out of the room to find some food. Looking around curiously, a sleepy hand running over his face.  Sweet Pea was only gone for five minutes but when he returned he saw; Toni,Cheryl, Betty and Jughead all standing outside Fangs room they seemed happy. 

"What's goin' on?" Sweet Pea looked at the four of them.

"He's awake!"Toni cupped Sweet Pea's cheek."He's awake lover boy! And he wants to see you." 

Sweet Pea stared at her as if he had heard her wrong. But then she said it again and everything else-everyone else became a blur to him. A nurse came out of Fangs room just then,she smiled at the small group. "He's going to be alright. He's tired but he asked for Sweet Pea." She looked at all of their faces.

"Well, go on Pea."Cheryl said gently pushing the tall serpent into the room. Sweet Pea moved easy enough, he was overwhelmed. Happy but overwhelmed.  The door closed behind him and the first thing Sweet Pea saw was Fangs adjusting a pillow behind him. 

"Hey!"Sweet Pea said softly as he walked to the chair he hadn't left in days.

Fangs looked up at him and smiled as he searched Sweets face, like it was the first time in forever that he was seeing his best friend. "Hey."He echoed. "You look like crap."Fangs teased.

Despite his best efforts tears welled up as he chuckled, he had missed him. "Funny, i was thinking the same thing about you." he took a seat beside Fangs. "I was worried about you."Sweet Pea admitted.

Fangs chuckled and winced as he settled back against the pillows. "Nothin' to worry about. Just a graze right?" he mused. Sweet Pea glanced toward Fangs covered side for a moment before meeting his gaze."Of course." He bit his lower lip before taking Fangs hand. "But seriously, don't do that to me again."

Fangs glanced toward their hands as a small smile crossed his lips, he turned his hand and interlocked his fingers with Sweets."Never ever." he promised. 

"Is it true? you could hear me?"

"Mm.. bits and pieces. But it's fuzzy."A brow arched as Fangs brown hues met Sweets."Did you declare your undying love for me?"He teased. 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes with a little laugh."Wouldn't you like to know."

"I really would." 

They locked eyes then and Sweet Pea knew he had to tell him. Now or never.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Love you." Sweet Pea said seriously as he searched Fangs features. "More than my best friend."

"I'm your best friend."

"Fangs." 

"Okay, okay." he put his free hand up in surrender."Continue."

"I love you and i have loved you for a long time now, I was afraid to screw up our friendship. But then i saw you get shot and you.. Your blood was all over my hands and everything else.. I thought i lost you."Sweet pea frowned as he looked down."And the whole time i sat here i thought 'i shoulda told him, i shoulda told him everything before.' " Sweet Pea explained. "I told myself that if you pulled through like i thought you would, i was going to tell you. I was going to do better and i wasn't going to be afraid to love you." 

Fangs reached over with his free hand and gently wiped away some of Sweet Pea's tears. "You big ol' softie, you're gonna make me cry."he gently punched his arm."I love you too and I always have. Always will."he gently caressed Sweets cheek. "You never left?"

"Never." Sweet Pea shook his head."It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you." 

"C'mere." 

Sweet Pea leaned in closer as Fangs gently cupped his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss.It felt so right, everything with Fangs felt right to Sweet Pea.

"I'm happy you told me."Fangs whispered after they parted.

"Me too."Sweet Pea whispered back. 

Sweet Pea rested his forehead against Fangs,

gently nuzzling their noses together.

 


End file.
